


Icing

by olddarkmachine



Series: For Puck's Sake [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), First Meetings, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, keith is what we call a minx, shiro gets the dick he deserves, that's right bois strap in because it's time to tackle the world of hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olddarkmachine/pseuds/olddarkmachine
Summary: “How about a wager,” he said simply, voice lilting with unsaid promise and something just as dark as the want twisting itself behind his belly button.“A wager?” The familiar scratch of metal against ice surrounded them as their teammates set around the face-off circle.“Yes,” Keith breathed, a minor slip in his composure as his voice wavered, his casual smile dropping. “If you win the game, we can be friends.”And if I don’t want that?“And what do you get if you win?” The question felt like a catalyst, his words sending sparks flying across a fuse that would inevitably blow him apart. A moment that was as thick as honey stretched itself between them as Keith painted Shiro’s body with the purple of his gaze, dragging languid lines downward in appreciation before snapping back up. Shiro felt the shock of it like a punch to his sternum, the violence of it dragging a soft gasp from his lips.“You.”





	Icing

**Author's Note:**

> What’s that, y’all want a hockey AU?! ~~no? oh... just me? well it happened anyway.~~ Turns out I really love writing fucky sports AUs, so I hope y’all enjoy reading them. This may be the most self indulgent thing I’ve ever written, so I hope you enjoy the ride. ~~spoiler alert: keith and shiro do ;)~~
> 
> PS- For locker room [reference](http://www.rinksystems.com/contents/products-img/accessories-img/locker-rooms-seating/img-lg/hockey-locker-wood-2.jpg)

Shiro’s heart was balanced at the peak of his tongue, threatening to plunge itself face first into the ice before him as he stared down the Marmora team captain. He could still feel the heat of his hand, burning against his palm with an unseen brand that had held his attention since the captain handshake. It had been unnerving, the way he had felt the muscle in his chest heave itself upwards against his tonsils before crashing back down and ramming itself back and forth against bone.

There was a reason Shiro had been chosen as the captain of the Altean Lions, and it was his ability to lead a team with a calm demeanor. In the short time since the start of the season, he’d already helped lead them back up to the top of the standings from where they’d fallen to in the past few years. It had been a point of pride for him, his ability to drown out all else and focus on nothing more than the smooth slide of the ice beneath his skates and the harsh sound of the puck against the wood of his stick.

At least, that was until he met Keith Kogane, captain of the Marmora Blades, with his wicked smile and his purple eyes that were caught somewhere between a sunset sky and polished amethyst. Everything went to hell in the exact moment they’d locked hands, the jolt of adrenaline and something a bit sharper racing up the line of his arm as Keith gave it a strong squeeze.

It was a direct attack to his very existence, effectively stealing the breath from his lungs and his ability to speak.

Before him now, one brow arched with all the knowledge of his effects, Keith looked like a monster ripped from the depths of Shiro’s dreams. He had always been a sucker for a pretty face, and standing right in front of him, was the prettiest face of them all. Shaped from glass with sharp edges that would inevitably cut him straight to his bone, the opposing captain was strength refined, wrapped within the thick fabric of a black jersey.

“Like what you see?” He asked, self assured and toeing the line of cocky, which sent a rampant spasm fluttering low in Shiro’s gut. Keith looked entirely at ease on the ice, poised like a warrior ready war. For just a moment, Shiro wondered if anyone had ever looked more at home on his own ice. Swallowing down the burning taste that was just a few shades lighter than desire, Shiro rolled his shoulders into a shrug, pasting an easy smile onto his face.

“I like that you might actually give me a challenge,” he soothed, nonchalant in all outwards appearances as his insides heaved themselves violently against the walls of his torso. For his efforts, he received a brightly lit look that said one thing:

 _I see right through you_.

A shiver ran itself down his spine like a carefully placed finger, counting each of his vertebrae as heat spread outwards across his skin.

“I’m hoping to give you more than a challenge, Shirogane,” Keith countered, lips curling just higher to the right and exposing a sharp canine. To the crowd, it would probably look like a sneer, one center sizing up another with some tough talk to throw him off his balance. The sound of the cheers around them crescendoed to a roar as the fans watched the exchange, loud claps against the plexiglass around them punctuating the sound.

If only they knew he had already lost this particular fight.

Shiro felt the creeping heat as it made its way up his neck, dusting his cheeks pink.

“My friends call me Shiro,” he managed, voice steady as his fingers twitched around his stick, the quick spasm hidden by the thickness of his gloves.

“Are we friends?” Keith’s head cocked to the side, nose scrunching at the term. 

“We could be.” It was a lie. From the way his heart was stuttering around in his ribcage and his skin was crawling with the need to just touch, Shiro knew he would need more.

Already needed more.

He watched helplessly as Keith dragged his teeth over his bottom lip, leaving it a darkened shade he wanted to taste. The other center flicked his stare away, eyeing the official as he began to skate over with the rest of their teammates. Electricity buzzed angrily in the space between them as Keith’s mauve stare shot back to him, bright with all the lightning that his eyes held.

“How about a wager,” he said simply, voice lilting with unsaid promise and something just as dark as the want twisting itself behind his belly button.

“A wager?” The familiar scratch of metal against ice surrounded them as their teammates set around the face-off circle.

“Yes,” Keith breathed, a minor slip in his composure as his voice wavered, his casual smile dropping. “If you win the game, we can be friends.”

_And if I don’t want that?_

“And what do you get if you win?” The question felt like a catalyst, his words sending sparks flying across a fuse that would inevitably blow him apart. A moment that was as thick as honey stretched itself between them as Keith painted Shiro’s body with the purple of his gaze, dragging languid lines downward in appreciation before snapping back up. Shiro felt the shock of it like a punch to his sternum, the violence of it dragging a soft gasp from his lips.

“You.”

Sirens were sounding in the back of Shiro’s mind, his vision blurred by warning signs.

_Mayday, mayday, we’re going down._

Ice sprayed upwards between them as the linesman coasted to a stop beside them, puck clutched tightly in his grasp, completely unaware that Shiro was a plane crashing down to earth in a fiery blaze.

Or, maybe he did know, and he just didn’t care.

“Ready?” The older man’s voice shook him of his tailspin, landing him squarely in the pool of Keith’s expectant gaze.

Staring into the seemingly endless depths of those amethyst eyes, Shiro’s pulse beat to the tune of a well loved rock song.

_Boom, boom, clap._

_Boom, boom, clap._

In the violet he saw heat lightning, picking up with the ferocity of a southern storm. Keith was dangerous, and exhilarating. He was the kind of decision that made you feel alive. Hands tightening on his stick, palms sweating into the fabric of his gloves, Shiro pulled in a steadying breath.

Time froze as the linesman raised the puck over his head, sending both the captains sitting back into their heels with anticipation as they sized each other up.

_Boom, boom, clap._

One single word dropped from Shiro’s lips with the same singleminded focus of the molded rubber as it fell down towards the ice.

“Deal.”

***

The Altean Lions lost.

Not only did they lose, but they lost in the worst way possible. A single last second collision that sent his own teammate cascading into the goalie, catching the puck in the tangle of their skates and sending it straight home. In just a few tenths of a second, Shiro saw his chance at victory slip through the padded gloving of his fingers, shattering against the ice.

In one moment of not so magnificent glory, Shiro felt the ominous prickle of that three letter word hanging above his head.

_You._

The worst of it was that in the midst of their defeat, he’d still felt the familiar tickle of victory.

Rubbing a palm against the shower warmed skin of his nape, Shiro tried to wipe away the feeling of hot breath on his neck. After colliding with him, Keith had huffed a single word into his throat, the hot hush of air following him through the rest of the game like a poltergeist.

_Gotcha._

The weight of it had crawled over his skin, dropping a single seed of dark hunger in the pit of his stomach. As the game progressed, it grew into a twining vine that wrapped itself around him until he couldn’t think past the burning intensity that radiated from the other Center. He was, in every aspect, a perfect counterpart.

A perfectly crafted, crystal figure counterpart that had placed himself front and center on the mantle of Shiro’s thoughts. 

And by the way he’d smiled at the Lions captain after the end game buzzer, limbs pliant, cheeks flushed and eyes impossibly bright, he’d known it.

“Hey man, don’t beat yourself up,” his goalie’s voice broke through his reverie, shattering the blinding vision of the Marmora captain as Shiro’s head snapped up to look at him. Hunk’s smile was easy as he dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder as he walked by towards the exit, throwing his next words over his shoulder as he pushed the door open.

“We’ll get them next game.” The goalie was always an optimist, offering words of encouragement in anyone’s time of need. It was one of his favorite things about him. If only his enthusiastic tone could do something for the way his heart was beating itself towards failure.

“Yeah, sure will, Hunk,” he replied weakly, returning the smile just a moment too late as the door closed behind his teammate, leaving him alone with his Keith shaped thoughts.

If he was being honest, it had been the most exciting game they’d played in quite some time, every one of his moves countered seamlessly by the Marmora team’s captain. Shiro had never been one for a big ego, but there hadn’t been many teams that had pushed his team the same way they had.

Even without the excuse of the jewel toned eyes and crescent moon smile, it would have been an exhilarating game. It was the kind that made a team push themselves harder. If he was a better captain, he would probably already be thinking of new plays to try in order to redeem themselves, but all he could focus on was that one word.

 _You_.

Shaking the hushed voiced from his head, Shiro grabbed the equipment bag that lay at his feet, thrusting the strap over his shoulder as he stood from the cushioned seat at the base of his locker. Ignoring the way his stomach twisted violently, he followed Hunk’s path, taking a steadying breath as he placed a hand on the smooth metal of the door.

 _He was Takashi Shirogane, dammit. And he could survive a pretty face with an even prettier mouth._  
  
The door swung open with ease as he gave it a push, stopping mid step as he caught sight of red leather and black denim. Leaning against the wall opposite the door, was Keith. His equipment bag had been abandoned beside him on the floor as he leant against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Head angled back against the smooth stone behind him, he fixed Shiro with a smile like the devil’s himself, but twice as sinful.

_Maybe, he couldn’t._

“The man of the hour,” Keith soothed, stance easy as he peered at him languidly, eyes molten as they tracked over his black v-neck and grey sweats.

“I think that would technically be you,” he choked out, trying to smooth out the words as he pushed them between his teeth. Somewhere, he could hear the laughter of just about every higher being, finding joy in his sudden dismay. Silently he cursed and thanked the entity that had crafted Keith in one go.

The door clicked shut loudly behind him, punctuated the otherwise quiet of the hall as he stepped away from it and closer to the Marmora captain.

“Did I give you enough of a challenge?” Keith asked, voice filled with the smoke from the fire in his eyes. The sound of it went straight to Shiro’s head as the vines in his gut twisted tighter around his heart. It left him nearly breathless in a way he tried to ignore as his answering laugh rasped from him like a death rattle.

“You did,” he replied around the vine working its way up his throat. Pushing his hands into the pockets of his sweats, thumbs hooked over the edges, shoulders pulling upwards in a show of soft candidness. “A bit more than I anticipated actually.”

Buried between the spaces of his words was something he wasn’t even sure he understood. All he really knew, was that fire and lightning were zinging through his veins with the ferocity of a burning tempest, scorching his insides for every second he stared at the bright star turned human before him.

For a moment, Shiro wondered if he’d burn alive.

In that moment, he wondered if he’d care.

“And why’s that?” Keith pushed himself away from the wall, lean and cunning like a predator as he stepped forward, closing the distance between them as he licked across his bottom lip.

“There was a lot on the line, you know,” he breathed, his navel fluttering at Keith’s proximity. This close, he could feel the soft exhale of each of his breaths, each one dancing dangerously over the exposed edge of his collarbone. Biting down on a moan, Shiro turned it into a low voice comment, each syllable hard fought as his brain zeroed in on the evenly timed brushes of air.

“I really wanted to be friends.”

Pulling a brow towards the heavens he’d fallen from, Keith’s gaze found his, capturing the polished silver with his shining amethyst as he picked Shiro’s words apart, looking for something he wasn’t quite sure he knew. Wasn’t even sure he wanted to know.

The truth of it all, was that there was only one thing Shiro wanted an answer to, and that was what Keith’s moans tasted like.

“Just friends?” The other Center murmured, looking up through his lashes, pink dusted across his cheeks as the cadence of his breaths began to quicken. Even if Shiro had been able to see across galaxies with their stars and planets stretched before him in an unending stretch of grandeur, it still wouldn’t have compared to the brilliance of Keith’s light.

The vines gave a final twist, stopping his heart for a fatal moment before sending it ricocheting forth in triple time as he pushed forward to close the space between their lips. A soft hush of a gasp parted Keith’s lips as Shiro let his bag fall to the ground with a loud thud. Barely clearing the mass of his equipment, his hands came up to grasp at either side of Keith’s neck, his fingers curling into the waves of his hair as he pressed the hockey player backwards until they hit the wall.

His palms burned where they met fevered skin, as he sucked Keith’s bottom lip into his mouth, nipping gently at it and capturing the moan it elicited with fervor. It tasted of want, of desire, and of something so much sweeter.

Keith returned the pressure in kind, licking the back of Shiro’s teeth as he poured himself into the kiss, stealing bits of him until it felt like an empty space had opened up behind his belly button. Hips ground upwards into his as hands dragged heated lines up his chest and over his shoulders until they found the nape of his neck, anchoring him to the opposing captain.

It wasn’t until he was certain he would suffocate in the black hole pulling at all his edges, that Shiro pulled away.

“Not just friends,” he growled, tracing the slicked bow of Keith’s kiss swollen lips with his hungry gaze.

“Good.” A shudder ran down his spine at his brusque tone. “Because I’ve come to collect.”

Their second kiss was nothing but teeth as they clicked together, the taste of Keith’s mouth making his head spin as he found himself stumbling over his own feet back towards the locker room. Barely registering the sound of the door slamming shut, he ran the palms of his hands down from Keith’s neck and under the collar of his jacket, pushing it back over his shoulders until the leather was slipping down his arms and to the ground with a soft pat.

Continuing his exploration of Keith’s skin, Shiro pulled away from the kiss just enough to begin tracking open mouthed kisses along his jaw and down to his pulse point. His skin tasted of sweet mint, with all the same bite of dry desert air. Licking across the line of his vein, he collected as much of Keith as he could on the tip of his tongue, breathing him in like heady wine as he rolled his hips forward.

“Fuck, Shirogane,” he hissed, fingers fisting into the front of his shirt to keep him anchored to the juncture of his jaw and throat. Their feet tangled together as they blindly continued their way into the room, filling it with the sound of their escalating breathing.

“I told you,” Shiro huffed, cooling the slicked skin with his reply as he made his way to Keith’s bared shoulder, his skin left uncovered by the tank top he had worn beneath the leather. Giving just a paused over the ball, anticipation twisting a dagger in his gut, he bit into it, dragging a loud moan across Keith’s lips.

“My friends call me Shiro, Kogane.” Twisting the name with sarcasm and something a lot like desire, Shiro smiled into his shoulder before pressing a chaste kiss to the angry red imprint of his teeth.

Lightning quick, with the same force of a hit on the ice, he found himself pushed back and away from the smaller man, who looked up defiantly at him. Something in the way his mouth was twisted in a rueful grin made his fingers twitch around the defined tone of Keith’s biceps.

He’d gotten a taste of the fire trapped beneath the hockey player’s skin, and god, did he want more.

“We aren’t friends,” he purred, stepping him back until the backs of his knees hit the cushioned seat in front of his open locker space. Running the pink tip of his tongue over his canine, the captain dropped a wink. Its effect was the same as a well placed punch to Shiro’s solar plexus as he let slip his finishing move.

“Yet.”

Keith slid gracefully to his knees, hands fluttering over the hem of Shiro’s waistband as he looked up at him with lust filled eyes and a mouth parted as if in prayer. If Shiro’s body were a church, Keith was a sinner looking for his redemption in the form of his skin. Moving slowly, jeweled gaze holding fast with Shiro’s, Keith pushed his shirt up just enough to expose the line of his hip where muscle met bone. Leaning in just enough for Shiro to feel the lick of his breath, he waited.

For one, torturous moment, the rival captain stared up at him with every galaxy caught in his eyes as he let his steady breathing draw every primal instinct up the surface of Shiro’s flesh. Only when he guaranteed he had his full attention, did Keith drop his lips to the bone, sucking a wet mark there, all the while holding Shiro’s gaze.

Working the skin between his teeth, he pulled a keen from deep within Shiro that carved a smile into his mouth. The shape of it was everything as heat radiated from the soft pressure. Sweet fire and sharp want set off firecrackers in his bloodstream as his head fell back against the wood behind him, a shaky laugh making his stomach flutter as those lips persisted.

“Is this what you’ve come to collect?” The question was as breathless as he felt as two strong hands traced down the small of his back, over the expanse of his ass and settling at the back go his thighs. Keith’s grip was possessive, as if he was working to leave his prints in the form of inky bruises.

“No,” he rumbled, licking up the slant of his muscle. “But it’s a start.”

Without warning, Shiro found himself flipped around, his face looking down the barrel of his empty cubby, hands grabbing at the wood for balance before he could fall forward into it face first. It left him reeling as his fingers bit into the grain, another loud moan fighting its way up his throat as he felt his sweats get pulled down passed his knees.

 _More_ , he thought to himself, swallowing the word before it could escape his lips as he felt Keith’s warm palms drag up the sides of his legs. Stopping at his hips, thumbs posed over the dimples of his back, Shiro felt lips pressed gently in the small of his back.

 _I want more_.

“Okay?” Keith asked, a bolt of lightning striking at his core at the sound of the hockey player’s voice. Restraint had made it sound strained, his own strength caging his desire as he waited for Shiro’s consent.

It was more than okay. Everything within him burned with his want— no, with his  _need_ — as Shiro moaned again.

“Yes,” he said, throwing as much as the fire that Keith had filled him with into the single word. Instead, it came out as a near whine, pitched so low he barely heard it himself.

“God,” he tried again as his belly button gave a sharp tug inward. “Yes.”

Even without looking at him, Shiro could feel the immediate change as his answer shuddered through the other captain. He felt it in the way his hands trembled on his hips, his fingers squeezing to an almost uncomfortable pressure before loosening.

Felt it in the way he placed another tender kiss to the dip in his back, right on the bone of his spine.

Could feel it in the hitching of Keith’s breath.

The soft sound of a cap popping open pulled him out of the depths of his desire just long enough to register the tap of a hand at his inner knee in silent request. Fabric tickled over his back as Keith let go of his hold on Shiro’s shirt, warming the lube in his palms as he slicked his fingers while he widened his stance.

A gentle caress dragged over Shiro’s sensitive skin, dragging a wet line towards his entrance.

“Still okay?” Keith asked, mouth a hairs breadth away from the swell of his ass. Whether teasing was his intent, he wasn’t sure, but he was done with waiting.

Shiro had lost the game, but right now he was certain he had won the wager.

 _You_.

“Keith,” he growled impatiently, hips rolling against the smaller man’s hold as his body pled for more.

 _You_.

“Good,” Keith’s voice was equally brusque as he pushed on digit into him slowly, gently working it into him as pulling soft sounds out of Shiro. Anchoring himself to the earth with his hold on the locker, a single star burst across his vision as Keith crooked his finger just right, the  pad of his finger brushing over his mark.

 _Fucking, you_.

“You’re so god damn hot,” Keith growled as he added another finger, free hand still grasping as Shiro’s hip to work as a vice that kept him from bucking back into the pressure. Not that it did much good as he brushed over the spot again, bending a delicious arch into Shiro’s back as he ground out a sound caught between a plea and a cry.

“You,” he breathed, stuttering for a moment as his mind blanked out at the addition of another finger. “You aren’t so bad yourself.”

Methodically working his fingers as if his mission in life was to collect every filthy sound from Shiro that he could, Keith continued to work him open, each stroke adding another line of fire shooting down his veins. It wasn’t until he was uncomfortably hard, with weak knees and an even weaker composure, that Keith pulled his fingers out.

“Keith,” Shiro whined, forehead falling against the edge of the shelf of his cubby, his breaths fast as if they’d just gotten off the ice. His pulse was beating loudly against his eardrums, mixing with the hitching sounds of their combined breathing and the sound of the zipper of Keith’s pants as he tugged it down.

“I’ve got you, babe,” Keith purred as he pressed his chest against Shiro’s back, his hardness apparent against him as he dropped a small kiss to the nape of his neck. Knee finding Shiro’s, Keith pushed at it until the other captain was on his knees on the cushioned seat, hands still gripping at the locker. Keith’s, in turn, found their home back at Shiro’s hips.

Breath tickled over the shell of his ear as he lined himself up.

“I’ve got you.”

A searing gasp charred his throat as Keith pushed forward slowly, filling him one infinitesimal bit at a time. Everything with him screamed for more as he rocked back, moan straining against the confines of his mouth as Shiro tried to swallow it down. Teeth pricked at his neck as Keith bottomed out.

“Let me hear you,” he commanded lowly, not bothering to move his mouth as their breathing fell in tandem, Shiro’s back moving with Keith’s heaving chest.

“Keith,” Shiro moaned, head falling back as he tried to blink away the light that had blinded him from the single thrust. Keith’s hair tickled the side of his face as he chuckled into his skin.

“Yes?” A hand began to track its way from Shiro’s hip, heat gliding over the taut muscle of his stomach and stopping splayed just beneath his frantically beating heart. The other, circled a barely there touch around the base of his cock.

“Fuck me,” he ground out between his teeth as he rutted back, gaining a small victory in the form of Keith’s own, surprised gasp. “Now.”

Anything else that may have been said evaporated with the weight of his order as Keith began to thrust into him, growling into the curve of his neck as the hand at Shiro’s heart curled in on itself, nails biting into flesh.

“Yes,” his voice cracked as the sting of the scratch marked across his chest, hips knocking back in time with Keith’s movements. Each hard push forward sent another rippling coil of heat through his stomach. Knuckles whitening as he tightened his hold on the wood, Shiro nearly yelped as Keith closed his fist around his cock.

“Let me hear you,” Keith repeated as he timed a rueful pump of his fist with his thrust. The locker room filled with the sound of their skin and Shiro’s moans, the echoes of their desire coming together in the same heated manner as the growing star caught behind his ribs.

Pops of light burnt themselves into his vision as Keith’s movements found his prostate. Each press against it sent him closer to the bright edge of a supernova as he gasped up to the heavens, head still back against Keith’s shoulder. Another twist of his wrist made his muscles clench as he was dragged impossibly close to his end.

“Keith,” he gasped around his lack of breath, eyes screwing shut as he focused his energy into his hands on the locker. “I’m gonna—”

Shiro didn’t get a chance to finish as Keith continued the punishing pace of his dual thrusts, it all culminating with the moment his free hand found Shiro’s, his palm burning over the back of his hand as Keith’s fingers found the space between his.

Coming into his fist with a cry, Shiro’s vision went white as he shuddered through the suddenness of his climax as he was dragged beneath the crashing tide of his warm pleasure. Moments later, Keith joined him, his own growl lost to the space between Shiro’s neck and shoulder as he bit into it.

The heaving sound of their breath wrapped around them as they both rode out the last dregs of their orgasms, the smaller man still gripping tightly at Shiro’s hand. Rumbling in low content, the Lions’ captain turned his head slightly, peering at Keith as he slowly began to pick up the pieces of himself that he’d just undone.

With his eyes shut, and color high in his cheeks, he looked even more beautiful than before.

As if he could hear Shiro’s very loud thoughts, Keith opened his eyes, the mauve bright as it found the player’s gaze on him. Closing the barely there space between them, Keith chased the aftertaste of Shiro’s moans.

Swiping his tongue along his bottom lip, he swallowed what all Shiro had left before pulling away just enough to look up into his pleasure dulled eyes. Keith’s kiss stained lips pulled up into a smirk.

 _God, he still wanted more_.

“Good game,” Keith purred, as he finally let go of his hand to run his thumb over Shiro’s slicked bottom lip. “Shiro.”

***

A small grin tugged at his lips as Shiro ran a tentative thumb over the full of his bottom lip, tracing the sloppy kiss that Keith had pressed there before hopping into his cab to head to his team’s hotel. There was more tongue and teeth than entirely necessary in front of a tired taxi driver, but it had done its job, sending an explosion of butterflies loose in his gut as they beat their wings against his insides. With one final, sinful smile thrown over his shoulder, Keith had left him alone with nothing more than the fluttering in his stomach and a phone number weighing the phone down in his front pocket.

Now, he sat alone in his apartment, chasing the last of Keith’s taste on his mouth with his thumb like a lovesick teen as he stared down at the brightly lit screen that now fit heavily in his palm. Staring up at him in all its mocking was his own blue text to one “Keith :)”

**Our next game is in two weeks. How about a wager?**

Fifteen minutes had passed since he’d sent it, each ticking away slowly as he looked down at the lonely message that now felt as if it was mocking him. At the time when he’d sent it, he had convinced himself it had sounded incredibly self-assured, and possibly even sexy.

Now, well, maybe he could have waited until morning to text.

_What even were the rules of texting after a hookup?_

With a sigh, Shiro clicked the power button, darkening the screen before he could do something else he might soon regret, when it sprang back to life with a quick buzz. Jumping at the tickle that ran itself up his arm, his eyes zeroed in on the contact, swallowing down the the stray butterfly that had found its way into his mouth. Swiping the screen open, he read three words that cracked his lips into a full beaming smile.

**name your terms**

*********************


End file.
